zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap/J-man Zelda Fan/Part Three
J-man Zelda Fan's walkthrough of The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Part Three "Ruin Rampage" (Elemental Sanctuary, Castor Wilds, Wind Ruins, Fortress of Winds) Elemental Sanctuary Continuing on with Part Three! Head back to Melari to pick up your new sword, the White Sword. Now we have to infuse it with our two elements at the Elemental Sanctuary, so let's start heading that way. Go back out the way you came in and then, once you're grown, hop down to the south. Now just head in a general southery direction to make it off the mountain and back to Trilby Highlands. Let's go back to Hyrule Town and do some stuff, shall we? First, let's buy a bigger wallet. Go to the Hyrule Town Shop, near the main entrance, and it has a large green rupee on top of it. Go in, and a wallet upgrade should be available for 80 rupees. Now, let's go obtain another sword ability. Head back to Swiftblade's dojo. Now that you have the White Sword, he will teach you the Rock Breaker. Now you can break Pots and rocks with just a swipe of your sword! So now we need to head to that sanctuary and fuse our sword with the elements. Onward we go. Exit out of the north exit and into North Hyrule Field. Walk north (obviously) until you get to Hyrule Castle Garden. Now we can just walk right into the surprisely open and unguarded Hyrule Castle. Inside, walk up the stairs to the left and go down the stairs. Here, walk right then up and through the first doorway you see. We come into another garden-like area. Walk up until you come to a glowing doorway, about which Ezlo will make the following comment. Of course it's the Elemental Sanctuary, so head inside. Walk up through the crystal hallway and into the next room. In this room, walk up to the pedestal (remind you of any past Zelda games?) and walk around it and right up to it. You should see the command "Drop" on your R button, so press it to put your sword in the hole. The two elements will come out onto the pillars and fuse into your blade! Now walk north and read the tile. Swipe your sword and hold down the button. Your spin attack should charge up, and then a green bar should appear under your life bar. When it's full (remember, you have to hold down the sword button throughout this process) Walk onto one of the tiles. A glowing white thing should show. Now walk onto the other one to make two Links! This is the power of the white sword. Let's get out of here, so go back to the entrance. To open the door that blocks your way, split yourself on the two inner most tiles so you match up with the two floor switches. Step on switches to open the door and exit. Make your way back to North Hyrule Field, and what's this? A cutscene! It's...it's...Vaati! AHHH!! Wait, who am I kidding? We're not scared of this guy. Vaati and Ezlo exchange some banter, and then Link stupidly goes down and is trapped by rocks! Then, two Moblins will appear and attack! When they charge, simply go down and they will charge right past you. Idiots. Once they've done that, their back will be to you and you can take them out with the sword. After both are defeated, the rocks will disappear and Ezlo will go into and explanation about how Vaati became how he is. A cutscene will play out showing Vaati taking the cap. As if his red eyes and purple body weren't enough before, Ezlo feels compelled to say this. You'll see Vaati turn Ezlo into a hat (a hat, of all things. And Ezlo created a hat. Oh cruel irony.) After some more talk, you can continue with your quest, and you're about to get another Piece of Heart. From where your standing, just travel left and up a bit to come to a cracked rock. Bomb it and head down the ladder. Head down the gray stairs you see here and walk down to pick up a Piece of Heart! Pegasus Boots Now we want to head towards Castor Wilds. So go back to Trilby Highlands and this time go left and down the ladder. Split yourself on the tiles so you have extra man power to push that large block! Push it all the way over and then walk up the ladder. Out, here, bomb the wall and walk inside to get a Kinstone piece, then go south. Walk down through the big grassy field, then go left. Out here, first go north and then up the stone steps to push the boulder into the hole so you won't have to push that block again if you ever want to come back here. Go south in the Western Woods. At this point, Ezlo will say he's got this weird feeling, and then sure enough, Vaati will show up to the Castle and do something to the king. Next, we see the king ordering all his soldiers out to look for the Light Force. There's something mighty strange going on here... Extra Stuff To Do Wallet Upgrade In the Eastern Hills, next Eenie & Meenie's field is a hole that you launch out of to the ledge above. Travel to the right to enter the Minish Woods. Here, enter the tree and go down to enter another Fairy Fountain. The Great Butterfly Fairy will show up and ask if you would throw all your rupees into the pool. Answer yes and keep saying yes until she gives you a bigger wallet. Boomerang In the Hyrule Town Shop, the Boomerang, which is an entirely optional item, can be purchased for 300 rupees. The Boomerang is useful for stunning enemies, allowing for a quicker way to defeat them. Pieces of Heart To the right of the Bakery of Wheaton and Pita, there is a set of stairs with a Minish vine next to it. Climb up the vine and you can enter the back of the hotel. Inside, grow to full size and grab the Piece of Heart that is waiting for you. On your way to the Witch's Hut, keep heading down instead of right to the shop, and you will enter an area with your next Piece of Heart. Final Wallet Upgrade Fuse Kinstones with Mayor Hagen (you can find the proper Kinstone piece in the cave down the ladder next to his house) to reveal stairs in Lon Lon Ranch. When you go there and get the Spare Key and can get to the other side of the ranch, go down those stairs and get the final wallet upgrade. You can now carry a total of 999 rupees! Category:Walkthroughs